Harry and Ginny!
by keetongirl
Summary: I love Harry Potter and started a story about it! I hope you like it! Please write a review so I can improve it! All options will be excepted! I do NOT own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1: Friendships and Relationships

**Chapter**_** 1: Friendships and Relationships**_

Harry walked onto the Hogwarts express and went to find a compartment. Ron and Hermione couldn't come with him because they had prefect duty but would join him later. He went in and sat down opening his Quidditch book Hermione had given him.

The compartment door opened and Ginny, Ron's sister, walked in. "Hey!" she said. "What are you doing?"

"Just reading," he said. "You?"

"Oh nothing." She sat down next to him and looked at the book. Harry pushed it a little closer to her and their hands brushed. He had liked Ginny ever since he broke up with Cho Chang but Ron had always come between them. Ginny looked up then said, "Do you think Hermione is still with Krum?"

"I don't know," Harry told her. "Why? Are you spying for Ron?"

"No!" Ginny laughed. "If I were I would find out a lot more."

Ginny was very afraid at the moment. That stupid dare! She heard a loud noise outside the compartment and looked. Two boys were throwing Dung Bombs everywhere. Closing the door, she turned around, not knowing Harry was behind her, she ran into him making him fall onto the seat with her on top. "Sorry!'' she said but didn't move.

"It's ok," Harry said looking into her eyes. Neither of them moved but then a voice came, "What in the world?!"

It was Ron with Hermione behind him. Ginny jumped up and said, "Nothing. I feel and Harry caught me."

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh, honestly, Ron you can't rule her forever,'' Hermione said walking in and sitting down. Ron just rolled his eyes and sat down. Ginny walked out leaving the three friends alone.

"Well?!" Ron snapped. "What happened?!"

"Nothing." Harry said. "She looked out the door and I went up behind her. She turned around and fell against me."

"Oh." Ron seemed surprised that Harry wasn't doing anything with Ginny. As he always said she was too popular for her own good. Harry stood. "I'm going to the lou."

He walked out of the compartment and looked down the halls. He saw the back of Ginny's read hair and went after her. She was moving fast and was nearly out of sight. He sped up quickly and caught up to her. He grabbed her arm lightly, pulling away when she turned around.

Ginny was surprised to see Harry standing in front of her. "I'm sorry about the Ron thing," he told her.

"It's ok," she replied. "Ron will be Ron."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

Ginny didn't know what made her do it but she grabbed Harry and kissed him hard. His arms went around her waist and he smiled leaning into her. She couldn't believe she had kissed him and was glad that the dare her friends had given her was finally over. She pulled away, knowing that what she had done would upset Ron, so she ran.

Harry starred at Ginny's disappearing figure. He was shocked. Ginny had a boyfriend why would she kiss him? He wanted to go after her but something inside him stopped him.

Slowly he made his way back to the compartment that held Ron and Hermione. He looked inside before entering. Ron sat next to Hermione. They seemed to be having an argument. He slowed to listen in. "Look Ron you need to calm down. Ginny can do what she wants.''

"That's my little sister and my best mate!" Ron shouted. "I'm not just going to set back and watch them snug all the time!"

"Well lets put it this way: what if it were me and you?" Hermione said. "Harry wouldn't mind now would he?"

Ron seemed unsure of how to answer this question so he changed the subject. "Well what do you do if you like a girl?" he asked.

"You tell them how you feel," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Well there's this girl and I like her," Ron explained. "She's pretty and smart and funny and really close to me."

"Really?" Hermione gulped.

"Yah," Ron smiled.

Suddenly Hermione got up and ran from the compartment. Harry watched her leave and then looked at Ron's bewildered face. He seemed sad. Harry walked over to him. "I saw what happened mate," Harry said.  
"I think she misunderstood you."

Ron just nodded. "I was this close," he said using his fingers to gesture. "This close to getting her."

"I know but you have to try again," Harry told him.

"I'll be back later," Ron said standing. He marched out of the compartment.

Meanwhile Ginny was telling her friends all about her kiss with Harry. "He so likes you," one said.

"You should date," said another.

But in her heart Ginny knew that Harry could never be hers. Dean had never been hers. Not really. He had cheated on her and she dumped him. He didn't want her. No one did. She sighed and looked out the window.

Just then Harry rushed into the compartment. "Ginny!" he shouted. "I need to talk to you alone." It sounded important so she followed him.

"What is it Harry?" she asked in a normal voice pretending the kiss hadn't effected her at all.

"Ron told Hermione that he like her but she thought it was someone else!" He said. "I didn't know who else to come to."

She smiled. "Well lets find Ron first," she suggested. Harry nodded. They walked down to the prefect's compartment and saw Ron sitting lazily in there. Ginny entered first and sat down. "Ron?" she asked. "Listen Hermione will understand if you talk to her. Just go tell her."

Ron snorted. "Right a real fine job that did last time,'' he mumbled.

"Please Ron," Ginny begged.

"Fine but it won't help," he said.

They walked down to the compartment Hermione was in and saw her crying onto Luna's shoulder. Ron saw her, walked up to her, and sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice it was him for she turned and started to cry on his shoulder. Luna slowly rose and walked out. She closed the compartment door. Harry and Ginny listened out of sight. "Shh," they heard Ron say.

"Ron?" came Hermione's squeak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who it was but it is you," Ron told her. "I like you." the last part was a whisper.

"You- you mean it?" she asked. Ron nodded and then Hermione reached up and kissed Ron. He complied by putting his arms around her pulling her in close. Ginny sighed at this. If only it were so for her.

Then there was a voice in her ear. "Ginny?" It was Harry. His voice was warm on her ear.

"Hmmm?" was all she could manage.

"Turn around," his voice said to her. She wanted very badly to listen to it so she took a deep breathe and turned around.

Before she could say anything Harry pulled her to him and kissed her. Ginny didn't move for a moment then kissed him back with all her will power. She pushed him against the wall while pushing herself against him. He smiled and his tongue slid into her mouth caressing her in every way. She pulled away fast but Harry had a good hold on her waist so she couldn't go anywhere. "We can't," she breathed.

"I know," he said. "That's why I had to do that once more." He let her go and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth and Lies

_**Chapter 2: Truth and**__**Lies**_

Harry sighed. What had he done? He had given Ginny false hope that's what he had done. The thought of Ginny in his arms sent chills throw him. If only Ron would ok it. She smelled like Daisy's. Sweet and lovely. He wished he could hold her all night. No! He would not go there! Ginny didn't belong to him and probably never would. He looked into the hall and saw Cho walking down to his compartment. "Hey," she said sitting down next to him.

"Hey," Harry said to her.

"I was thinking about last year," she started. "I want to give you another chance."

Harry starred at her for a moment the nodded. "Ok.'' Cho smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry and Cho! Kissing! _He doesn't like! _she thought. _This was a waste of time. _She walked back to her compartment. Her best friend in her year, Natalie, was sitting in there. Natalie's long dark hair shone; her eyes looked happy to see her friend. When she saw Ginny's face she asked, "What's wrong?'

"Oh Nat!" Ginny wailed.

"Shh," Natalie said. "Tell me what happened."

Ginny poured out the whole story to her friend. "Oh Ginny!" Natalie said. "If Harry can't see what he has then it's his own fault." Ginny just nodded. Soon the train stopped.

Natalie and Ginny got into a carriage of their own and Ginny looked out the window. Ron and Hermione were walking to the prefect's carriage holding hands. Harry ran up to them and said something Ginny couldn't understand. Hermione pointed to her carriage and she ducked. "He's coming!" she whispered to Nat.

"Um," Natalie said. "Quick out here!" Ginny jumped out of the other end of the carriage just as Harry opened the door.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"Why?!" Natalie asked. "You don't care about her!"

"If you're in here Nat then she's somewhere near by,'' he said.

"No, actually, she's with someone who cares about her!" Natalie spat. "Dean." Natalie knew about her and Dean but still it was a good lie.

"Right." Ginny could hear the anger in Harry's voice and shivered. She the door slam and got back in the carriage.

"That was mean Nat," Ginny said.

"He deserved it," Nat mumbled.

Harry was so mad he though he might punch someone. Ginny and Dean! Kissing! Sure he had been with Cho but he had told her it wouldn't work. Ginny on the other hand was with Dean! Oh when he saw Dean again he was going to kill him.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw Dean sitting with Seamus laughing. Ginny however sat far away with Hermione. Harry marched right up to her and said, "Can I talk to you alone?" Ron raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Ron knew when Harry was mad and now was one of those times. Ginny didn't really seem to care that he was mad.

"Actually," she said. "I have somethings to do and I'm to busy to talk."

"Ginny!" His voice warned her that no matter where they were he was going to say what he wanted to.

"Fine," she complied. "But this better be quick."

She stood and followed him out of the Great Hall. Harry led her to an empty hallway. "So you go running around with Dean is that it?!" he shouted at her.

"No!" she yelled back. "I didn't go back to Dean! You were the one all over Cho!"

"First she kissed me! Second I told her no! Third you have a boyfriend so I don't even know why you kissed me!"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Ginny shouted but it sounded more like a plea.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. No boyfriend. He watched Ginny's face; she looked like she was fighting a battle on the inside. Harry put each arm on either side of the wall which her back was against. "Prove it," he said.

Ginny looked shocked but it soon passed and she kissed him. Her fingers went into his hair messing with the unruly mass. Her tongue got into his mouth playing with his tongue. Smiling Harry leaned into her, his arms going around her waist. She pressed herself against him just like on the train. Harry pushed her into a class room. He had one thing on his mind right now. Ginny. His hands slid under her shirt feeling her smooth skin. So soft. Suddenly Ginny pulled away stepping back. "We can't," she said. "You know we can't."

Harry ignored this and pulled her to him kissing her neck. She moaned and her hands were in his hair again. He went down her neck and callor bone caressing it. Ginny stepped back again. "Harry," this time she was pleading. "We can't and you know it. Plus we are in a class room."

"Then my room," he said.

"No!" Ginny said. "I will not be responsible for coming between you and Ron!"

Harry sighed. "Fine but promise me you won't go back to Dean."

"I won't." They both walked back to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

_**Chapter 3: The Secret** _

Harry studied in the common room waiting for Ron and Hermione. He hoped they would be her soon. But in truth he wasn't thinking about homework, he was thinking about Ginny.

The common room door opened and she walked in. Seeing him she froze. "Hi," she said. She looked at him calmly but her breathing had quickened.

"Ginny," he said standing up. She backed away.

"Don't." He knew she didn't mean it no matter how much she wanted to.

"Please just talk to me," he pleaded.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Ginny," he started. "I'm sorry but I can't stop feeling this way about you. This, whatever we have, we can't avoid it. This is special." He grabbed her hand and put it to his chest, near his hear. Ginny looked up at him then at her hand. She sighed and buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"What are we going to do?" she asked into his chest.

"I don't know," he said. "I will work something out."

"What if we don't tell Ron?" she suggested.

"You mean lie?" he asked.

"Well it wouldn't be lying if we didn't tell him."

Harry thought for a moment the sighed. "Ok." Ginny smiled and pulled his down to her kissing him lightly. Harry smiled and the common room door opened. They jumped apart before anyone could see them.

Ron and Hermione walked in. "Hey Harry," Hermione said.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Is it a crime for me too stand in the common room?" she asked harshly.

"No," Ron said. "Just asking." Ginny rolled her eyes and walked up to her room. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down to study.

What had she done?! She had agreed to start a secret relationship with Harry! Ron was going to kill her! What was she going to do? Harry seemed ok with it so she would just have to go with it.

The next day Ginny meant Harry in the hall when they both had a free period. "Hey!" he said.

"Hey," she said. "Did Ron see you?"

"No," he told her. "No one."

Ginny nodded. "Come on lets go." She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall and out of the castle. They walked down to the lake stopping when they got to the water's edge. Ginny rolled up her pants and stuck her feet into the water. Harry smiled.

"We have an hour," he said.

"So?" she asked.

Harry pulled her into his arms. So we have plenty of time," he said. She smiled.

Ginny pulled on her pants an hour later. Harry sat up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to class," she said. "You know I have to."

"Yah," he sighed. "I wish you didn't."

She leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her down deepening the kiss. When he pulled away he sighed.

"Well we better go," he said. Ginny pulled her shirt on and walked up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovered

_**Chapter 4: Discovered**_

Harry kissed Ginny again. They're relationship had be going on for a month now. It was hard to keep because a( they had to keep it from Ron b( Ginny had to study for her O.W.L.s c( he also had lessons with Dumbledore. They had agreed to meet up tonight in an empty class room.

"Ginny?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Hmmm," she said.

"Can you stay all night tonight?" Harry asked her. He had yet to spend a whole night with Ginny and the need was badgering him.

She sighed. "I don't know," she said maybe. Why?"

"Because I need to wake up holding you," he said quietly.

He felt Ginny smile. "I know how you feel." Her hands pulled at his hair and she kissed.

"Come on," he said smiling. "We better get going before someone finds out."

Harry snuck into the empty class room he had agreed to meet Ginny in. She was already there when he walked in. He grabbed her and kissed her. She smiled and pulled away. "We need to talk," she said.

"Really?" he pleaded. "Now?"

"Yes," she said. "Do you think we should tell Ron?"

"Are you insane?!" he asked. "No I don't think we should tell Ron!"

"Just making sure," she said. "The last few days you seemed. . . . . . . . . . . . . distant."

"I just. . . . . . . . ." he let his sentence trail off.

"What is it?" she asked. "You can tell me anything."

"Ron asked me about you the other day," Harry said looking down. "He asked me if I knew what you were doing between classes. I didn't tell him though."

"It's fine," she said. "I have had him ask my other boyfriends about that too."

Harry looked up. His eyes flashed and a smile twisted on his face. "You just called me your boyfriend," he said.

Ginny smiled. "Yes I did," she said. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. He smiled and ran his fingers through her sweet smelling hair. She smiled and pulled his shirt off throwing it across the room. Her hands ran up and down his chest a few times then went back to his hair.

"You know this is a class room right?" they heard a voice say from behind them. They jumped apart and saw Hermione standing in the doorway. "Don't stop on my account you seemed to be doing just fine."

"Good grief Hermione," Harry said pulling his shirt on. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Yes but as I said this is a class room," she repeated.

"Is Ron with you?!" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said. "If he were though Harry would be knocked across the room."

"Thanks for that image Hermione," Harry said.

"Please Hermione don't tell anyone!" Ginny pleaded. "Especially Ron!"

"Oh fine but you better go back to your rooms because Ron is looking for you Harry," Hermione told them.

Harry and Ginny walked out of the class room.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione asked, "So Harry what do you think of Ginny?"

Harry chocked on his food and Ron raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Why do you ask?" he said.

"Oh I was just wondering because you know she's really pretty and nearly every guy notices her but you."

"Don't even go there Hermione," Harry warned.

"Go where?" Ron asked.

"Where I shouldn't be," Harry told him.

"Good," Ron said. "Hermione can you drop it?"

Hermione just shrugged and turned back to her food.


	5. Chapter 5: The Quidditch Match

_**Chapter 5: The Quidditch Match**_

Hermione had been true to her word. She hadn't told Ron anything. Ginny was getting quiet tried of running around behind Ron's back. Harry didn't seem to notice though. It was almost Christmas and their Quidditch match was tomorrow. Ginny sighed as she flipped a page in her Potion's book.

"Hey," said someone sitting down next to her. She looked up and it was Hermione. Ginny suddenly smiled. She confessed a plan to her that might be able to get Ron to agree to her and Harry. Hermione smiled at the plan.

Harry walked down to breakfast the next day. They played against Slytherin. He sighed. Sitting down next to Ron he looked over at Ginny who sat across from him. Ginny smiled at him then turned back to her food. Hermione walked in and sat down next to Ron. "Hi sweetie," she said sitting down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Ron barely registered this. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Ginny walked out to the Quidditch pitch smiling to herself. Of this plan was good. "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked. "Why are you so happy?"

"What? Oh I just thinking about how we would win," she said. Ron just nodded.

Hermione sat in the stands waiting for the plan to start. Oh Ginny was brilliant! They only had to win!

Harry cheered in the common room with everyone else. They had won! He looked over and saw Ginny running toward him. He hugged her when she got to him. Then as Ginny pulled away she kissed him. Harry was shocked at the moment then kissed her back.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny. She looked over at Ron. He hadn't moved even though everyone was cheering. His face was blank. Hermione reached up and pulled his head down to her then whispered, "Let them date." Ron didn't say anything but stood back up and looked at Harry and Ginny, who were still kissing. He sighed.

When Harry finally pulled away from Ginny he heard the cheers and wolf-whistles all around the room. He searched for his best friend's eyes trying to will Ron to know that he hadn't planned or done this on purpose.

He found Ron's face but before he could shoot him a look, Ron smiled and gave him an, 'It's ok' look. Harry smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand.

Yes! Her plan had worked! Ron wasn't mad at them! Ginny smiled at Harry took her hand. She had never been happier in her life. Hermione gave her a thumbs up before pulling Ron out of the common room leaving her and Harry to deal with the noisy Gryffindors.

**A.N./ Hey everyone! You wanted Harry and Ginny together and you got it! ;) Don't worry there will be more drama as we come to the time where Voldemort and Harry must fight!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Christmas Party

_**Chapter 6: The Christmas Party **_

Harry woke up the next day and looked up at the top of his bed. Ron still wasn't back but if he had come back last night then it had been when Harry was asleep. He was gone now so if he had come back he had gotten up before Harry. He rose from his bed and pulled on his clothes. He went down to the common room. Looking around he saw Hermione sitting on the couch and walked over. "Hey," he said. "Where's Ron?"

"Where do you think?" Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"Thanks!" Harry said before running down to the Great Hall. He saw Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. He walked over and sat down. "Hey!"

"Hey mate!" Ron said. "Where have you been?"

"Its Sunday," Harry said. "I slept in."

"Well you missed all the good food," Ron said.

"Says the person who ate it all," Ginny said walking in and sitting down next to Harry. She slipped her hand in his.

"Hey!" Ron said. "I did not!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Anyway where's Hermione?"

"Probably in the library," Ron said. "Why?"

"She was in the common room when I came down," Harry said.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Ginny said. "She wanted to ask you something Ron."

"What?" Ron asked. Ginny just shrugged.

"Which reminds me," she said turning to Harry. "Can I talk to you alone?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Harry said. They walked out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. "What's up?"

"Well you probably will have something in your bed when you get back but I wanted to ask you now," Ginny said. "Slughorn is having a Christmas thing I wondered if you would go with me?"

"Hmmm," Harry said. "I'm pretty busy when is it?"

"Tonight before everyone leaves tomorrow." She laughed.

"I think I'm free then," Harry smiled.

"Come on lets get going before Ron thinks something is up," Ginny said. They walked back into the Great Hall with linked fingers.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Ginny asked turning in her dress.

"Oh relax Ginny," Hermione said. "He will like anything on you."

"Yah easy for you to say," Ginny said. "Oh what am I going to do?"

Hermione out her hands in Ginny's shoulders and said, "Listen to me, Harry would love you in anything."

"If you say so," Ginny said. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Hermione said smoothing her pink dress. Ginny opened the door and started to the common room.

Harry was pacing the floor waiting for Ginny. "Calm down would you?" Ron asked.

"I'm just nervous," Harry said. "Sorry."

"It's Ginny," Ron said. "Relax"

"Easy fro your to say," Harry said. "Hermione loves you more than anything."

"Loves me?!" Ron said jumping up from his chair.

"Well you know she acts like it," Harry said.

Then the girls came down the stairs and let his mouth fall open. Ginny was wearing a green floor length dress with a low back. He had eyes for only her. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she whispered in his ear. "Lets leave Ron and Hermione alone."

Harry looked over at them and saw Ron kissing Hermione. He was then pulled away by Ginny.

As they were walking down to Slughorn's office Ginny stopped him. "Harry if I ask you something will you tell me?" she asked.

"It depends," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "Why do you have lessons with Dumbledore?"

"Ginny I can't tell you that," Harry said looking down.

"Please," Ginny said.

"I really am sorry," Harry said. He looked over and saw Slughorn's door so he hurried inside.

_Coward, _he thought. _You couldn't even tell her why. Real good way to show her how you feel. _

Slughorn walked over to Harry. "Ah Harry m'boy!" he said. "How are you?"

"Quiet fine sir," Harry said. "And you?"

"Good, good!" Slughorn boomed. "And who is your date?"

"Oh uh Ginny Weasley," he told Slughorn.

"Ah Ms. Weasley!" Slughorn said. _Oh no! _Ginny made her way over and slid her hand into his. Harry sighed. She wasn't mad.

"Hi Professor," Ginny said.

After a while of talking with Slughorn Ginny pulled Harry away. "Thought I would get you away from your ever loving professor," she said.

"Yah thanks," he said. "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny shrugged. "Come on," she said. "It's almost midnight."

They walked back to the common room and Ginny turned around then kissed Harry. He kissed her back pulling her close to him. She sighed and pulled away. "I better go," she said then headed up to the girl's dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7: The Chrismas Present

**_Chapter 7: The Christmas Present and an Attack_**

Harry sat in Ron's room at the Borrow. He looked up at the ceiling. Being back here was felt good. He looked at the clock on the mantle. 3 AM. He sighed.

Suddenly the door creaked open and someone slipped inside. The figure crept over to his bed and said, "Come on. I want to show you something." Ginny. Harry rose and grabbed his shirt and a coat. He followed Ginny outside.

It was a cloudless night. The moonlight light the snow and it glittered. Ginny led him into the woods and down a small path. Harry wondered where they were going. She stopped a few minutes later.

There were in a clearing where tall grass grow and a frozen lake in the middle. Harry looked around at the beautiful place. "Merry Christmas," Ginny said.

"You brought me out here to say that?" Harry asked smiling.

"No," Ginny said. "To give you this." She pulled out a package rapped in brown paper. Harry looked at it then took it pulling the paper off. Underneath was a book with a blue covering. He opened it and saw pictures of Ron Hermione himself. Ginny.

"It's for when you go away," she told him. "So you will remember me."

"Oh," Harry said looking down.

"It's ok," Ginny said. "I always knew you would go and fight him one day."

"What is this place?" he asked.

"A place I used to come to as a little girl," she said. Her eyes looked misty for a moment as if remembering something.

Harry looked at her and sighed. He pulled her into a hug which she returned.

He smelled her perfume and kissed her neck. She sighed. When their lips meant it was slow and sweet. Ginny pulled away. "Come on lets go before someone notices," she said.

Harry nodded and they walked back to the house.

Harry rose from his bed this time at 8. He walked downstairs and saw Hermione in the living room with Ginny. He smiled and went into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was in there making breakfast. "Hello Harry," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley just nodded.

He walked back into the living room and saw about to go in when Fred and George stopped him. "Hi Harry," they both said at the same time.

"Hi," Harry said.

"No affiance or anything but watch where you put your hands," George said.

"What?" Harry asked but the two were already gone. Harry stood there for a moment then sighed and went to sit with Ginny.

When they were called in for breakfast he still sat next to Ginny. "So how's it going with Ginny?" Fred asked.

"What?" Harry asked before taking a slip of juice.

"Well you know snogging her," George said. This made Harry choke on his juice and Ginny on her food.

"How did you find out about that?!" Ginny asked when she could talk again.

"Well little sis when you snick out cover your track," Fred said. "Or else someone might follow you."

Ginny made a move to get up but her mum's voice stopped her. "Ginny sit back down!" she ordered her. "Well I think its lovely."

"Yep it is!" George said. "Ginny and Harry in loooove." Fred and George started making kissing noises. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Oh that is it!" Ginny said before her mum could say anything. "If you're so clever George then how come I know about you dating Angelina?"

"You're what?!" Fred asked. "As in Angelina Johnson?! My ex?!"

"Ginny!" George said. "How did you find out about that?!"

"Next time you bring someone home remember that my room is next to yours!" Ginny said.

Fred stood and left the room. "Thanks a lot!" George said and ran after Fred. Ginny smiled evilly.

"Remind me never to cross Ginny," Ron whispered to Harry.

There was a _crack _and Remus Lupin walked into the house. "Molly!" he said urgently. "We need to get the kids out! Death Eaters!"

"Quickly children!" Molly said. "Fred George get down here! Death Eaters are coming!" Fred and George came running down the stairs.

"Well you broke up with her!" George was saying. "I just assumed that I could date her!"

"Of course you did!" Fred said.

"Boys enough!" Molly said. Soon everyone had gone from the Borrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Unforgiven

_**Chapter 8: Unforgiven**_

Harry sat with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione at Grimwould Place. "Well?" he asked. "Why did they attack?"

"Harry I don't want to explain it," Remus said, "but in short they were after you."

"Well I am glad we left," Ginny said. "Someone could have been hurt." Her eyes didn't leave Harry but he wouldn't look at her.

"Well we should have stayed to fight!" Harry said standing.

"Harry just go to bed," Remus sighed.

"No!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Bed! _Now!_!" Remus bellowed standing.

"Fine," Harry said. "I've had enough of all you! Especially you!" He directed the last part at Ginny. Her mouth fell open.

He stormed out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom. He looked out the window and sighed then sat on the bed. His door opened and slammed. He turned around and saw Ginny standing there. "What did I do?" she asked. "I don't know what I did to make you mad."

"Just go away Ginny," Harry mumbled.

"I want to know what's wrong," she said. "You can tell me anything." She sat down next to him.

He turned away from her again. "I don't want to talk to you," he said. "Just go."

"Fine," she said standing. "Don't expect to come back to me when you realize what you did." She opened the door and shut it without hesitation.

Harry walked down the stairs the next morning hoping he wouldn't run into Ginny or anyone else. He made his way to the kitchen and Remus sat there. "Hello Harry," he said as if last night never happened.

"Hi," Harry said. "How's Ginny?"

"Well to be honest, not very good," Remus said. "She almost hexed me in the hallway this morning."

"Oh," Harry said. _Now look at what you did, _he thought. _You hurt her. _

"You should talk to her," Remus told him.

"What should I say?" he asked.

"Well it depends on what you said," Remus sighed. "Lilly and James used to fight like that too. They always made up though."

"Mum and Dad did that too?" he asked.

"Loads of times," Remus said. "To many to count."

"Thanks," Harry said and made his way up to Ginny's room. He didn't bother to knocking. He knew that if Ginny knew it was him she wouldn't open the door.

Ginny looked up from her book and froze when she saw it was him. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Ginny I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean the things I said."

"I told you you couldn't come running back when you got over whatever that was," Ginny said. "What you said hurt me a lot."

"I know Ginny and I'm sorry," Harry told her.

"Well you weren't sorry at the time."

"How many times do I have to say it Ginny?" Harry asked losing his temper. When she didn't look up he said, "Oh forget this!"

He pulled Ginny to her feet and kissed her. She didn't respond at first then her arms went around his neck. She pulled him closer to her. His hands slid under her shirt. She suddenly pulled away. "You can't get it back that easy Harry," she said panting.

"Ginny," Harry said taking a step closer to her.

"Don't." She stepped back again.

"Gin-" but he didn't get all the way through his sentence because Ginny was walking away. _Do something! _his mind screamed.

_What? _

_Um. . . . . . . . . . _

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and bit his lip. Now Ginny looked annoyed. "Look I don't have time for this-" this time her sentence was cut off. Harry pushed her onto the bed.

"Now will you listen," Harry asked her. Ginny looked thoroughly mad now.

"Harry Potter if you-" she moaned when he kissed her neck. He smiled and went up to her ear.

"Ginny," he mumbled. His hands went into her hair.

"You know I would say go to your room and do it but if Ron caught you he would kill you," Hermione said from the doorway. Harry jumped off of Ginny and she was out of her trance.

She jumped up to. "Good-bye Harry," she said and stormed out of the room.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9: Dementor

_**Chapter 9: Dementor**_

Ginny sighed as she walked down the hall of Hogwarts to her Potion's class. Why did he do that? was the question she had asked herself over and over. Why did he want her back? What was so special about her? Truth be told, she was rather annoyed with Harry for not telling her why he was mad.

She bumped into someone as she was walking. "Sorry," she mumbled as she bent down to pick up her books. They bent down to help her.

"You don't have to do that," she said not looking at the person.

"Here," he said handing her the last book. She knew that voice. She looked up and saw Harry. He smiled at her and she starred at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of his. His eyes bore into her soul seeming to look through her.

She hadn't spoken to Harry since Grimwould Place. She bit her like in concentration. Harry took his eyes off of hers and let them linger on her lips which she noticed. She made a move to stand then turned but Harry grabbed her arm. "Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know it doesn't mean much but I wanted you to know." And he was gone as fast as he had come.

Ginny waded in the water at the lake. She closed her eyes as the sun warmed her face and the water around her feet. Her mind was in another time though. When she and Harry had come down here. Oh how she wanted him back!

She opened her eyes and walked back on shore. No use dwelling on the past. She pulled her shoes on and walked back up to the castle. Hermione was walking over to her. "Oh there you are!" she said. "I heard you had a run in with Harry!"

"What do you want Hermione?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"I want to know what happened with you and Harry," she told her.

"Nothing," Ginny said. "We talked for 2 seconds. That's it."

"That's it?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you two just forgive each other already?"

"That's not the way it works Hermione," Ginny told her.

"Hump. You're too stubborn for you own good," Hermione huffed.

"Perhaps."

"So you're not back together?" she asked.

"No we aren't."

"Aw well you can't blame me for trying," Hermione said.

"Whatever," Ginny said. Her mind wondered to Harry. What was he doing? Where was he? Was he thinking of her too? _Stop Ginny, _she told herself. _Come down from cloud 9. _She sighed and walked with Hermione back to the common room. "Where is Harry anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Up in his room," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Just wondered," Ginny said. "I'm going up to my room when get there."

Harry watched Ginny from his window. She was so beautiful. Why did he have to hurt her? Why did he have to make her mad? So many unanswered questions that probably wouldn't get answered. He sighed and layed down on his bed. "You ok mate?" Ron asked.

"Not really," Harry said.

"Ginny again?" he asked.

"Yah," Harry nodded. "Why does she have to be so mad? I said I was sorry a million times."

"Well that's Ginny for you," Ron said.

"I suppose." He sighed. His mind turned back to Ginny. Her hair. Her eyes. Her lips. Her- _Don't go there Harry, _his mind told him. _You know better. Plus she needs time. _

A first year came running into the room. "Is that redhead your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Because she is with some cloaked thing and they look evil!" said the first year. "I thought you might want to know. Oh and your girlfriend is there too."

Ron and Harry jumped off of the bed and grabbed their wants. They ran down the stairs and outside. Harry looked at Ron. "Where do we go?!" he asked.

"How should I know?!" Ron said.

"Come on!" Harry said and walked down by the lake. No sign of them. Harry looked down and saw some tracks. He followed them about half way up to the castle.

Hermione and Ginny were both there. Hermione was forming a weak Patronus. Ginny lay cold on the ground not moving. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry bellowed but for once his Patronus failed. Seeing Ginny laying there was not good for him at all. He tried again this time succeeding. Ron, meanwhile, had run over to Hermione and cast a Patronus over her. As quick as they had come the Dementors were gone.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry said kneeling down next to her. "Ginny please wake up!"

Ginny didn't move; her chest wasn't even raising. Then suddenly she drew a shaky breathe but didn't open her eyes. "Its ok Ginny I've got you," Harry whispered picking her up bride style.

"Ginny," Hermione mumbled.

"Harry has her," Ron told her helping her up.

Harry carried her to the hospital wing waiting while Madam Pomfrey examined her. "Well she should be ok," she said. "Might be a while before she wakes up. Well I will do the best I can. Now you have to leave!"

"I'm not leaving her!" Harry said firmly.

She hadn't expected this and didn't reply for a moment. "Well I suppose you can stay, but you two have to leave!" So Ron and Hermione left leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Oh Ginny," Harry said. "Please wake up I want you to come back. I want you wake up. To see your face and your eyes light up when you smile. To see your hair in the wind. To hold you in my arms again." Harry fell asleep a little while after that but woke up at midnight.

He looked at Ginny and sighed. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. He stood and turned to get his want when he heard a sound.

Ginny opened her eyes. When she saw Harry's back she realized that she was dreaming. As soon as Harry turned around she flew into his arms. "Oh Harry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Harry's arms went around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said. "I'm the one who should be asking you to forgive me."

"I will never forget that dream," she said. "You were either dead or being tortured. Ron and Hermione were trying to stop it but they couldn't and oh Harry!"

"Its ok Ginny shh," Harry said. "It was just a dream I promise. None of it was true."

Ginny just nodded. Harry sat her back down on the bed and sighed. "Go back to sleep," he said. "You will need it."

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hmmmm?" Harry said.

"Stay with me?" she said. Harry smiled and nodded. He sat down in the chair next to her.

She shook her head. "Here." Ginny patted the bead where she sat. Harry looked at her for a moment then layed down next to her. His arms encircled her pulling her close to him. Ginny sighed. She buried her head in his chest. His fingers stroked her hair.

Ginny was awoken to the sound of a voice saying, "I don't care who it is Author! He is with our daughter!" _Oh no! Its Mum! _Harry hadn't woken up to her mother's shouts but needless to say she wouldn't.

"Now Molly calm down," Mr. Weasley said. "Nothing happened."

"Hump," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny sat up and looked at her mother expecting the worst.

"Ginny!" she shouted. "Your alive!" Her mum hugged her tightly while Harry's protective arms slid off of her. Ginny whimpered at this.

"Nice catch," Fred said pointing to a sleeping Harry. "Needless to say we will still have to have a talk with him."

"Oh shut up!" Ginny said. Ron and Hermione were standing in the back when Ginny saw them she waved. Hermione smiled brightly but Ron looked rather grim.

Just then Angelina burst into the room. "Georgie!" she screamed and threw herself into George's arms. This made Harry sit up and rub his eyes. When he saw everyone he jumped off of the bed and away from Ginny.

Ginny was too busy watching George to notice. "Oh George!" Angelina said. "I heard about Ginny and came to check on her since I live in Hogsmeade. I'm so sorry!"

"Um Ange now isn't the best time," George said looking at his twin who was becoming increasingly red.

"Oh I know," she said. As she pulled away she kissed him which he returned. When she pulled away from the kiss she hugged Fred.

"I'm sorry about your sister!" she said as Fred tried to detach her from him.

"Well why don't you go strangle her then?" Fred said.

Angelina turned around to see Ginny. "Oh hi there!" she said hugging Ginny. "How are you?"

"Much better now that you're here!" Ginny said. "How are you?"

"Good," Angelina said.

"Hey how about coming over to my house sometime and talking over Quidditch?"

George was signaling no behind Angelina but Ginny ignored him. "Sure!" Angelina said. "I would love that! Oh well look at the time! I best be going!" She walked over to George kissing him before saying good bye and leaving.

"Thanks a lot Ginny!" George said.

"Your welcome!" Ginny smiled. "Of course she will probably be to busy to talk to me about Quidditch though."

This made Fred go red again. Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny! Don't say such rude things!"

"What? It's true!"

Just then Katie Bell walked in. "Hi everyone!" she said. "Harry I was just wondering-" She was cut off by Fred grabbing her around the waist and kissing her full on the mouth. Katie kissed him til she found something to on the counter to hit him with.

"Ow!" he said.

"Fred Weasley!" Katie said. "Next time you kiss a girl ask first!"

Fred was too busy rubbing his head to pay attention. Katie stormed out of the room and Fred followed.

"Well someone was jealous," George said.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What? He was."


	10. Chapter 10: On the Run

_**Chapter 10: On the Move**_

Ginny recovered quickly afterword. Soon the school year was over and it ended with a tragic death. Albus Dumbledore was gone from the world and everyone seemed to be in mourning. Harry, it seemed, mourned more than anyone else. All too soon his and Ginny's relationship ended. It had to that is. Harry would not take the risk of her getting hurt. Though sometimes he wished he had her back. Like tonight as he sat listening to Ron and Hermione talk. They were in some forest Harry had forgotten the name off.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Hey look!" someone outside shouted. "A tent!"

"What luck!" someone else shouted. "Maybe we can find some in there!"

"I thought you did the enchantments Hermione?!" Harry hissed.

"I must have missed a spot," Hermione said. They pulled out their wands and started outside prepared to fight. As the battle began a cold feeling swept over them all. _What? _Harry thought. _Why am I feeling like this?_ He looked up and saw Dementors circling above them.

"Ha!" yelled one Death Eater. "Can't do much now can you Potter!"

Then Harry saw why he said this. Hermione lay cold on the ground while Ron battled a Death Eater. What could he do? Either fight the Dementors or fight the Death Eaters. Either way he was doomed.

The locket against his chest heated up as if excited. While he pondered this a horse Patronus appeared out of nowhere. Harry's sight went black after this.

Harry barely opened his eyes and saw a bright light above him. He turned his head. A worried Ron and Hermione sat next to him. "Harry!" Hermione shouted throwing her arms around his neck.

Harry hugged her back while asking Ron, "What happened? How long have been out?"

"Nothing much; we moved location," Ron said. "About a week."

"Oh," Harry said. Hermione was sitting back down now. "Who's keeping watch?"

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other nervously. "Ron, Hermione," he drawled.

"Hey Hermione its your turn to keep watch," Ginny said poking her head in.

"Ginny!" Harry said sitting straight up.

"Nice to see you woke up," Ginny said smiling. "Anyways I didn't hear anything so Ron you don't have to worry about Hermione."

"Yah thanks," Ron said dropping his head not wanting to be in the room when Harry and Ginny had it out. No doubt they would.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

Harry just starred at Ginny for a moment as if she were a dream. Ginny just stood there then sighed. "So how did this happen?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"What?" she asked. "You getting sick? Well I heard some noise and decided to see what it was. You were there with Ron and Hermione. I saw Dementors and Hermione laying on the ground. I knew you couldn't do it all by yourself so I cast my Patronus which almost didn't work. Then you got hit by a spell of some kind. Hermione knew what it was but it still took you a week to get well again or at least wake up."

"Well that's not exactly what I was talking about but thanks," Harry said. "I was talking about why you're here."

"Well to help you of course," Ginny said as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you can't," Harry told her. "You have the trace on you."

"No I don't," she said. "Kingsley."

"Mind telling me how that happened," Harry scowled.

"Well I used Lucid Luck," Ginny said not looking at him.

Harry found it odd that Ginny had used this. She must have been desperate.

"Right," Harry said pondering the situation. "Well you can't stay."

"What?" Ginny said. "I will too!"

"No you will not!" Harry said standing.

"Well if I am going then I'm waiting for you to get better," she said stubbornly.

"No-"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Ginny turned and left the room.

"So how did he take it?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"How do you think?" Ginny answered. "He told me to leave."

"Well you're still here aren't you?" she said.

"Yeah only until you move again," Ginny said. She rubbed the shirt between her hands with soap. They were staying by a stream so they could take bathes and wash their clothes. Ginny scrubbed the shirt again trying to get the stain out.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Hermione asked.

"Because I want it to be perfect and sometimes magic makes a mistake."

"Oh." Hermione flicked her wand and the laundry she had been doing floated to the tent. Ginny sighed. She almost used magic but didn't. If she could make Harry see that she was useful then maybe she could stay. Finally she had the shirt ready. This time she flicked her wand and dried it.

As Ginny made her way to bed that night she couldn't resist peeking in on Harry before she went to bed. He lay sleeping on his bed his head slipping to one side. Ginny smiled to herself as she watched him.

She turned and saw a shirt laying in the floor. She went over to pick it up but slipped on something in the middle of the floor. She thumped down on her behind. Suddenly a light was pointing in her face with a very startled Harry at the other end.

His eyes were wide and full of courage and could it be fear? His mouth was in a line not showing any emotion. He didn't seem to recognize her. Then slowly he lowered his wand. "Ginny what are you doing in here?" he asked now annoyed.

"Well I was picking up your things for you when I fell," she said glad that the wand wasn't in her face anymore so Harry couldn't see her blushing.

"Why were you picking up my things?" he asked.

"Well I was just trying to clean up for you but if you want to live in a pig's sty that's fine with me!" Ginny said raising for her place on the ground. She turned to leave but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Welcome," Ginny said. She didn't move for a moment then Harry dropped her arm. She left the room.


	11. Chapter 11: Missed You

_AN1: Sorry I haven't updated this in a few days. Been a bit busy. Plus it took me a while to finish Chapter 11. I hope you like it. R&R._

_AN2: For those of you who don't know when I say 'the cloak' I mean the Cloak of Invisibility._

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Missed You**_

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were talking. "I don't see why they don't just get back to together." Hermione said.

"Well maybe they know what's best for each other and she will leave," Ron told her.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't be rude! They belong together!"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because he sits up at night thinking about her and cries herself to sleep. All the signs are there."

"He made my baby sister cry?!" Ron shouted standing.

"Would you sit back down!" Hermione hissed. "And keep your voice down!"

"He made her cry?" Ron asked quietly. "I thought she had stopped that."

"Well she didn't," Hermione told him. "She misses him and won't admit it."

"Why?"

"Because like I always said they are both too stubborn for there own good."

"Right of course. That's just what you say."

"That's what I know and when have I been wrong?"

"Oh I don't know about when-"

"It was rhetorical Ron," she scolded.

"Fine be that way."

"I will."

Little did they know that Harry had heard every word they had said.

Harry woke the next day from a restless sleep. She still cried over him? Why? Should he talk to her about it? If he did what would she say? Would she get mad at him? He didn't know if wanted to know the answers to these questions.

He turned over and closed his eyes. He then heard his door open. He didn't move. He heard the clink of a tray or something then soft footsteps. "Is it true?" he asked without turning around.

"What?" she asked.

"Nevermind," he said turning over to face her. "Just forget it."

"Ok," Ginny said and walked out of the room.

Ginny sat outside thinking as she kept watch. How could she convince him to let her stay? How could she make him see that- _That what Ginny? That you're in love with him? That he needs you? Well he doesn't so get over it! _

She buried her head in hands sighing. "Thought you were keeping watch?" She looked up and saw Ron standing next to her.

"I am," she said. "So I have a question for you?"

"Ask away little sis," Ron said.

"Why are you out here?" she asked. "What are you doing? Why won't you tell me?"

"Gin please don't do this," he pleaded. "You know I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," she said. "You didn't make the Unbreakable Vow."

"I know but I told Harry I wouldn't tell."

"I'm your sister."

"Look I know-"

"Oh there you are Ron," Harry said pointedly. "I think Hermione wants you."

"Oh uh right," Ron said his face turning red. He walked slowly inside leaving Harry to stare at Ginny for a moment.

"You can't know," he said. "I know you want to help but it is out of the question."

"Why?" she asked. Her voice wasn't mean but more like curious.

"Well for one thing I don't want you to get hurt."

"I think we all know I can take care of myself," she provided.

"Second you don't have any experience in this kind of thing."

"I went with you to the Hall of Mysteries didn't I?"

"Fine. Well you don't know what we're doing."

"Only because you won't tell me."

"Ginny a no is a no!"

"Harry you say that I won't be safe with you but I'm safest when I'm with you."

Harry didn't say anything and Ginny knew she had made her point. "Like I said until I can move again." He went back inside the tent leaving Ginny to wonder if she really had convinced him.

"Well he was in a bad mood after he came in," Hermione told Ginny." He went right to his room."

"Well its not my fault what I said was true," Ginny said.

"What did you say exactly?" she asked.

"I just said that the safest place was here with him that's all," Ginny said.

"Well I wouldn't say that but you do have a point."

"I know I do but does he listen to me? No! Hump!"

"Um Ginny you really shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Why not? Its a free country."

Hermione pointed behind her. Ginny turned around. "Hi Harry," she said.

"Hey," he said. If he had heard what she said he didn't show it. "You know that breakfast you made me the other day. What was in it?"

"Um just eggs some ham and onions. Why?" Ginny asked wondering why Harry wasn't biting her head off.

"Just wondered," he said. "Do we still have any?"

"No but I can go get some," Ginny offered.

"Were at?" he asked.

"There's a supermarket not far from here," Hermione said.

"You're going to go like that?" Harry asked.

"No I would use a disguise," Ginny said.

"Ok then I will go with you," Harry said, "under my cloak."

"Um ok," she said and grabbed her wand. She waved it. Immediately her hair went black and short and her freckles disappeared. Her nose went in and her stomach went out.

"Nice," Harry said.

"Thank you. I've been working on it," she said.

Harry left the room and came back a minute later with his cloak. They walked outside the tent. "Is it ok if I talk to you?" Ginny asked.

"Well yeah but people will think you are crazy," Harry replied.

"Well I thought you might want to know that Kingsley almost got captured," Ginny told him. "They found out he was one of the Order and tried to take him in. He barely escaped. Dad had to quit his job. Don't worry about it, it would have happened anyway," Ginny said this scenting his protest. "Anyways he and the rest of the family are at Aunt Mertile's. Fred and George are running their business by owl now. All you have to do is send in an owl with what you want and they send you back what you want."

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"I know," Ginny said. "Even Hogwarts had changed. Its scary now. Its not home anymore."

She heard Harry sigh. As they got to town Ginny stopped talking. She walked into the supermarket quietly. "Ah hello Ms. Evans!" someone called.

Ginny looked over and saw a man with a big belly waving. He was going bald and had grey hair. He was wearing a blue apron. "Hello Mr. Brien," Ginny said.

"Come back for more groceries?" he asked.

"Yeah you know how kids are," Ginny said playing along.

"Yes I do," he said. "Have 4 myself."

"Ah yes well I must get going. Nice talking to you again," Ginny said moving away.

"Who was that?" Harry whispered.

"Guy who works here," Ginny said.

"Why did he call you Ms. Evans?"

"Well I couldn't go by Weasley could I?"

"Oh sorry," he said. "Good cover by the way."

"Thanks."

Soon Ginny got the things they needed and they made their way out. "So why that name?" Harry asked once they were out of town.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That's my mum's maiden name."

"Evans? Oh I didn't know that. Sorry."

"Its ok. I don't mind."

When they got back the tent, Ginny made her way to the kitchen and started to make something for Harry with the flick of her wand. "What are you making?"

"Omelet," was Ginny's reply as she made sure everything was working right.

"So how are you going to bake it without a stove?" he asked.

"Wand," she said.

Harry sighed. "You should go lie down if you feel bad," she said.

"I'm fine," he told her. "Just a bit tired."

"Which is why you should lie down."

"Ginny I'm fine," he told her.

"No you're not," she said. "Now come on. Ron and Hermione are down by the stream so you don't have to worry about being tough."

Harry snorted. "Who said I was worried about that?"

"Just saying if you were," Ginny said. "Now come on." She grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall into his bedroom.

"Now stay in here and don't wear yourself out."

"Right I will try not to," he said not letting go of her hand.

"I will be back later with your food," she said and left the room.

_You can't have her! _Harry's mind screamed at himself. _You can't do this to her! You told her she was leaving! Period! End of story! Don't push it! _

He layed back on his bed thinking about Ginny. He wanted her back but couldn't have her. Not yet anyway.

Ginny poked her head back into the room. "Its ready," she said setting a plate down next to him. "Tell me if you need anything else."

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you," he said standing.

"You weren't mean to me," she said brushing it off.

Harry pulled her to him and sighed hugging her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said her arms going around his neck.

They remained like that for a long time until they heard someone in the kitchen. "Ginny? Harry?" Hermione called.

Ginny quickly let go and walked into the kitchen. Harry sighed and layed back on his bed. Had he just done that? Ginny felt good in his arms and he wanted to hold her forever. No if ands or buts about it. Of course he had to protect her first. Make sure she was ok. Yes that is what he would do.


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle

_**Chapter 12: The Battle**_

Harry soon got better. As Ginny, Hermione, and Ron stood outside waiting for Harry, Ginny hoped desperately that Harry would let her stay. That he would see reason. He slowly walked over to them as if thinking. "Ginny," he said looking at her.

Ginny's face was hopeful. She smiled and nodded. "Look I know you want to help," he started. "I really wish you could but you can't. I don't want you to get hurt. I care to much about you watch something bad happen to you. I. . . . . . . . . . . I need to know you're safe. I. . . . . . . . . . I love you." He put his hand on her cheek that was streaming with tears. She layed her head against his hand and sighed.

"Please don't cry," he said. "Please."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny rushed into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. She would miss him but she would go. Then something clicked in her brain.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I love you sooo much."

"I know," he said.

As she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly she was pulled back to Harry. When her lips meant his it was like nothing she ever felt before. He was kissing her sweetly but passionately. She returned it just as quickly as he could give it. When she pulled away her lips felt cold. She then let go of Harry turned and Avapterated.

As she entered Hogwarts again she sighed. She had to be here. She had to fight. Harry needed her or at least that was what Fred and George had told her. She walked through the tunnel leading into the Room of Requirement. Ginny walked in and saw many familiar faces. Katie Bell. Dean Thomas. Angelina Johnson. Lee Jordan. Harry. "Hi!" she smiled brightly at him.

He seemed a bit surprised to see her. "Hi," he said softly.

She went over and sat down. As Harry spoke her mind was somewhere else. It went back to times when life was much easier. When Harry didn't even know who she was and she sat in a corner starring at him from afar. _Sometimes love makes you do crazy things, _she thought. _Like when you sent him that Valentine. Good times. _

She returned back to the present and saw Harry leaving the room. She grabbed his hand. "Do you have a minute?" she asked.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione then nodded. "You know I have to fight him don't you?" Harry asked her when everyone had left the room.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Harry kissed back but soon pulled away.

"I have to go," He said brushing a piece of hair from her face. She nodded and watched Harry move off.

As Ginny watched while Harry battled Voldemort she held her breathe hoping that he wouldn't die. That he would come out on top. She watched as suddenly Voldemort fell to the ground. Dead. Ginny smiled.

She tried to get to Harry but the crowd was to think. She snuck back and waited. Sighing she went over to sit on a bench. Someone walked over and stood in front of her. Ginny looked up and saw Dean Thomas. "Hey," he said. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah," she said. "Go ahead."

"So you and Harry still. . . . . ." he let his sentence trail off.

"Yes," Ginny told him. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Dean said.

"You and Padme still together?"

"No," he said.

"Oh," she said looking away. Now she knew why he wanted to talk to her. _Ok just relax. You're over reaching. It doesn't mean anything. _

The crowd started to clear. She looked for Harry but didn't see him. Then her mum come hurrying over to her. "Ginny dear there you are," she said. "Come along now I want to make sure you're ok."

"Ok," she said. "See you later Dean."

"What? Oh see ya," Dean said.

Ginny followed her mum and let her check her over. She sat down next to her. Laying her head on her shoulder, Ginny closed her eyes.

* * *

Ginny didn't know how long she had been out but she felt someone tap her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Harry. He offered his hand and she took it. As they walked down to the lake Harry told Ginny everything he had been dying to tell her in the last few months.

* * *

_AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They make my day! Well I hope you like the ending but don't think that is all. I'm writing a squeal to this story called _**Returning** **Home. **_R&R. Thanks! _


End file.
